Stress
by GAVZILLA
Summary: Lan's going through a lot of stress. Can Mayl help him out? - This is a very old story of mine, that I copy and pasted from my Google Drive trash ;D Rated T for Language.


Celebration. Think about that. Cel·e·brat-ion. Celebration was the theme for the next couple weeks of Lan, Mayl, Yia, Dex, and there Navi's lives. Celebrating Wily's conversion. Celebrating Lan's return to ACDC, and especially, there graduation.

Lan was sitting in a chair, sipping on the drink he had in his hand. The graduation party took place at Yia's mansion. More specifically, the giant banquet room. He had a good view of the room, from the balcony above. The whole town was there for the graduation. People were laughing and talking. Taking pictures, and videos. He really didn't want to get caught up in all that. For some reason, he just wanted to be alone. Away from his friends, family, and, for some reason, Megaman. He also lost interest in "hobbies" that he loved to do. Net battling being one of them.

Megaman was in the Banquet Comp, talking with all his friends, talking about his adventures when he was at Cyber City. Mr. (or Dr. if you prefer) Hikari edited Lan's copybot, so that multiple Navies could use it at the same time. Megaman told them about the notification, and that they could you it too. They quickly followed Megaman to his HQ, where his dad set up a shortcut to the copybot. He instructed everybody what to do. After there "lesson", they walked into the shortcut and appeared in the real world. The copybot was in a corner of the banquet room, because Mr. Hikari was showing it to other scientists who attended the party also. Megaman looked out into the real world, at Lan. Lan was, once again, sitting in the seat by the balcony, with a drink in his hand, looking over the banquet hall. Megaman walked into the shortcut and appeared in the real world.

"Lan?" Megaman asked walking up the stairs to the balcony,

"So you showed them the new copy bot feature, huh?" Lan said not even looking at Megaman,

"Yea." Megaman said, "What are you doing up here?"

"Nothing." Lan replied. Megaman knew he was lying. He could always tell when he was lying.

"What's wrong?" Megaman asked sitting down in the chair next to Lan,

"Nothing." Lan said,

"You're lying." Megaman said,

"What do you want me to say?" Lan replied,

"What's wrong." Megaman said,

"I told you," Lan said in an annoyed voice, "I don't know."

"Well, how do you not know?" Megaman said,

"You're really pissing me off." Lan said getting up and walking to the outside balcony. To give you viewers a sense of direction, the balcony has an outside extension. There are stairs leading up to said balcony, and there is also an inside extension, looking over the banquet hall.

Lan walked out into the cool, night, summer air, and leaned against the rail of the balcony.

"That's my job." Megaman said following him,

"Will you leave me alone!" Lan shouted at Megaman,

"Why are you turning anti-social all of a sudden?" Megaman asked calmly,

"Because of all the shit I went through!" Lan turned to Megaman,

"Not once during the entire incident did you bitch too me." Megaman protested,

"No," Lan said, "Everything. From the first WWW incident, to gospel, to nebula, to all of this."

"What do you mean?" Megaman asked,

"Will you leave me alone!." Lan repeated. Megaman just sighed and walked down the staircase. He needed someone else. Someone who can get behind the wall that Lan built. He needed Mayl. He searched high and low to find Mayl, and finally found by the piano with Roll, showing her how it works.

"Hey guys." Megaman said approaching them,

"Hi Mega!" Roll said, "You look even cuter in the real world." The remark made Megaman blush.

"Hey Megaman." Mayl said,

"Sorry for butting in, but, can I talk to you privately?" Megaman said looking at Mayl,

"Sure." Mayl said getting up, "I'll be right back Roll. Make sure you practice your notes." Megaman lead Mayl into a somewhat quiet hallway to talk to her.

"So what's up?" Mayl asked,

"It's about Lan." Megaman said, "He's turning antisocial, and when I tried talking to him, he gets upset."

"That's why he's been acting weird for the last week." Mayl said,

"And I was wondering if you could talk to him." Megaman asked,

"Sure." Mayl said, "Where can I find him?"

"He's was standing on the outdoor balcony when I left him." Megaman explained,

"Ok." Mayl replied, "Can you keep Roll company?"

"Gladly." Megaman said, and they parted ways.

Lan was leaning against the railing, just like he was when Megaman tried to talk to him.

"Lan?" Mayl asked walking up behind him,

"Megaman sent you," Lan said, "didn't he?" Having her "cover" blown, she agreed.

"Yea." Mayl said, "What's wrong?"

"Not this again." Lan mumbled,

"You can tell me." Mayl said, "I won't tell anyone."

"Stress." Lan said,

"What?" Mayl said confused,

"The stress," Lan started, "It's killing me."

"It's from the WWW, isn't it?" Mayl said,

"Life in general." Lan said, "Everybody holds me up to these standards that they expect of me."

"Like what?" Mayl asked,

"Every time someone needs to do something," Lan said, "they give the task to me, and expect me to do it." Mayl felt guilty. She did that to Lan a couple of times too.

"Why don't you say no." Mayl said. She was beside Lan at this point.

"I don't want to be mean." Lan said. He turned his head to look at her.

"You never looked that stressed out." Mayl said,

"I guess I did a good job hiding it." Lan said. They both giggled.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Mayl asked,

"Why would I tell Dex and Yai, My parents are never home, and Megaman can only do so much." Lan said looking back at the night sky,

"What about me?" Mayl asked. Lan turned back to her and paused.

"I didn't want you to worry." Lan said, "I hate it when I worry you." Mayl didn't know what to do or say. They kinda stood there awkwardly for a couple moments. Lan was nervous when Mayl started to hug him, but calmed himself down.

"Mayl?" Lan said,

"Hmm?" Mayl replied,

"I have to apologize for something." Lan said,

"What?" Mayl said,

"For being dense for the past couple years." Lan said blushing. Mayl looked up at Lan smiling, and they pulled in for a kiss. A kiss in the peak of the moon light.

"How's your stress level now?" Mayl asked,

"What's stress?" Lan said, which made Mayl giggle. Lan held Mayl in his arms. Mayl leaned her head on his shoulder, and he leaned his head in hers, and stood there looking up at the moon light night sky.


End file.
